biohazard_completefandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Redfield
Claire Redfield is a current member of the human rights organization, Terra Save. Claire is also the younger sister of A BSAA operative and former S.T.A.R.S. member Chris Redfield. Early life Claire grew up with her older brother Chris. Eventually, Chris skipped college and joined the US Air Force, while Claire became a student at a university, and took an interest in motorcycles. Claire has been trained in military combat techniques by Chris, and has learned how to handle herself in hand-to-hand combat, as well as being able to wield a multitude of weapons including combat knives and firearms. Raccoon City Incident "I have to find my brother." Claire during the Raccoon City Incident, 1998. Claire arrived to Raccoon City in search of her brother, but found something much worse. After she is saved from a zombie by Leon, Claire and Leon hatch a plan to get out of Raccoon City as soon as they can. After being separated by a zombified trucker, Claire and Leon headed towards the police station from opposite directions, where they hoped to rendezvous. Claire managed to get into the Raccoon City Police Department. Claire explores the deserted police station and eventually finds Chris' Diary in the S.T.A.R.S. office. Claire reads and finds out that Chris is no longer in Raccoon City, as he went to investigate Umbrella Headquarters in Europe, and asks Claire to forgive him for not informing her as to where he was going. Claire eventually runs into the corrupt Chief Brian Irons, who then attempts to kill her, and twelve-year-old Sherry Birkin, the daughter of two important Umbrella researchers William Birkin and Annette Birkin. Claire encountered Annette on at least one occasion, during which she accused Claire of being a spy for Umbrella. As Sherry and Claire looked for a way out of the city, they were stalked by the mutated William Birkin. Whilst inside the sewers, Sherry and Claire were separated, during which time Sherry was found by William and infected with the G-virus. Upon reuniting, Claire attempted to find a cure for Sherry within Umbrella's underground labs. While in the laboratory, Claire ran into Annette one more time, before William arrives and fatally wounds his former wife. Before dying, Annette gave Claire the instructions for creating the G-virus antidote. Claire contacts Leon to take Sherry to an escape train before the lab self-destruct sequence activated. She manages to create the antidote, and when finished, attempts to flee. However, she was thwarted once again by Birkin, forcing her to fight the monster, Claire then rushed to the train, joined Leon, and successfully administered the vaccine to Sherry. Unfortunately, Birkin, now a gigantic amorphous blob, attacked the train, thus triggering another self-destruct sequence. Claire, Leon, and Sherry escaped moments before the train exploded, destroying William once and for all. Not long after their escape, Leon urged her to leave them and go search for her brother, but goes to the neighboring town first to wash off the nightmares she experienced. Rockfort Island Incident "I don't know what went on between you two, but you have it all wrong. My brother is not the kind of person you think he is. '' ''" — Claire to Albert Wesker Claire on Rockfort Island, 3 months after the Raccoon City Incident.Three months after her escape from Raccoon City, Claire infiltrated Umbrella's Paris facility in search of her lost brother, Chris. At some point in her investigation, her presence was detected, and a security team was dispatched along with a military chopper to eliminate her. After evading the security force, and having narrowly evaded helicopter gunfire, she was ambushed by the team's remainder, and captured by Juan Raval. She was then taken to Rockfort Island to be imprisoned. Upon her arrival, she is knocked unconscious. She later awakens to the sound of explosions and is freed by a wounded Rodrigo. Due to her strong will to survive and to find her brother, she was able to find her way through the island once it had been attacked by an unknown enemy. Another viral outbreak happened on the island. During her attempt to escape, Claire ran into Steve Burnside, another prisoner on the island, and the two eventually joined forces. Soon, after finding out that Umbrella was spying on her brother, she contacted Leon to tell him and to come get them. During this time, Claire also encountered Alfred Ashford, who insisted that Claire had led enemy forces to the base, and who then released multiple B.O.W.'s to stop her. Claire also had a run-in with her brother's old rival, Albert Wesker, who decided to leave her as bait to get Chris to arrive at the island. As all of this happened, Claire soon found out about Alexia Ashford, and had a supposed run-in with her, only to be saved by Steve, who then shot "Alexia", revealing that it was none other than Alfred, calling him a "cross-dressing freak". As the two found a cargo plane to escape the island, Alfred then sent out a Tyrant (T-103 Model) (model number 078) to deal with the two survivors, and also had the plane's autopilot redirected, sending the two survivors directly to Antarctica. Upon arriving at the base, Claire and Steve found that the entire facility had been infected by the Tyrant virus. They managed to locate an Australian research base nearby. After having one last showdown with Alfred, she and Steve used a snowmobile to escape the Australian base, but were forced to deal with Nosferatu before leaving. Things seemed fine as the two headed for the base, until a dying Alfred managed to awaken the hibernating Alexia from stasis, who then held them captive. When Chris had finally arrived at the Antarctic facility, he managed to rescue Claire, but was separated from her once again by Alexia. To make matters worse, Claire soon found Steve, who had been infected with the T-Veronica virus, thus causing him to mutate. Claire was forced to escape from the monster, only to be nearly killed by a giant tentacle. Steve suddenly came to his senses, and freed Claire, only to be mortally wounded in the process. As he reverted to his human form, he confessed his love to Claire, and died by her side. Though emotionally distraught from what happened to Steve, Claire managed to give Chris instructions for initializing a self-destruct sequence, before eventually reuniting with him. After Chris killed the mutated form of Alexia once and for all, he attempted to escape with Claire, only to be interrupted by Wesker. Once their confrontation was over, Chris and Claire evacuated in a harrier, determined to bring Umbrella down, once and for all. Harvardville Incident "Bastard! That little girl will probably have nightmares for the rest of her life because of you! "'' After Chris rescued Claire, the Redfield siblings parted ways. Chris joined the BSAA, while Claire returned to Sherry's side to offer emotional support during the daily tests and experiments conducted against her. Eventually, she joined a non-governmental human rights organization called Terrasave. Seven years after the Raccoon City incident and the Rockfort Island incident, Claire arrives at Harvardville Airport to meet a friend who was part of Terra Save as well. Claire's friend, Aunt Chawla, asks Claire to watch over her niece, Rani Chawla, as Aunt wants to bring the "limo" around front. Claire and Rani introduce themselves and wait for Aunt to come back. As Claire and Rani are waiting, they see senator Ron Davis comes on the airport TV and passes a comment which Claire and Frederic Downing find rather pathetic. Frederic introduced himself and then leaves. Ron, in disguise, and his bodyguards try to leave the airport until Rani spots him out as "The bad guy we saw on T.V!". As Ron pushed past the reporters, he spotted a man standing around acting like a zombie. Claire takes off the man's mask and he is arrested by the police. The Police Chief asked if Claire was involved with the protest and she responded cautiously, knowing the cop would arrest her too. The cop then thought he spotted another protester, so he went to stop him. It turned out that it was a real zombie, which attacked and killed the cop instantly. Moments later, Ron's bodyguards were killed as well. The airport was in chaos, and Claire went to go get Rani, who was still in the rest area. She spotted her and ran in her direction until she ran into Curtis Miller, who seemed rather suspicious. Claire focused her attention on Rani and was stopped once again when the senator grabbed her arm and begged for help. Moments later, a plane crashed through the terminal, and Claire threw herself and the senator to the ground to avoid being hit. The airplane door opened, and zombies started coming out from it, bringing Claire back to her nightmares in Raccoon City. Claire, Rani, Ron and others took refuge in the VIP lounge of the airport. Claire sent out a 911 call for rescue, which was received by S.R.T. member Angela Miller. After calling 911 and waiting for help, a sudden scream followed by gunfire gave Claire the knowledge of other survivors. Equipped with an umbrella, Claire made her way into the hallways to find the scream. She eventually came into contact with her old friend, Leon S. Kennedy, and S.R.T. members Angela Miller and Greg Glenn. The group headed back to the lounge and tried to think of an escape route. Leon suggested they head through the lobby, seeming as if it is the widest area. Ron disagrees until Claire agrees with Leon, saying that the zombies are slow and the group can get around them. Ron lets out his frustration on Claire until Leon informed the senator that she was one of the survivors of the Raccoon City incident, giving the reasons why she knew what to do with the outbreak. The group ran through the lobby with Leon, Angela, and Greg killing the surrounding zombies. As the group reached the end of the lobby, Greg is bitten, and tells the group to go on without him. They sheltered themselves up on a large broken piece of debris caused from the plane. The zombies start to surround the group, and zombies from the plane managed to get the door down and attack the group. Ron decides to leave without them and knocks Rani off the debris. Claire hears a scream and notices Rani is being attacked by zombies. Claire, without a weapon, jumps down to protect Rani. Leon goes to help Claire until he is pinned by a zombie. He throws Claire his gun and she kills all of the attacking zombies in an instant. Claire and Rani then rejoin the rest of the group, and make it out of the airport alive. As Rani reunites with Aunt, Claire meets back up with the Senator and Frederic Downing, the man she saw earlier in the airport. As Frederic talks about a vaccination, Claire is convinced that the current outbreak is Terra Save's fault. Leon comforts Claire and tells her that it isn't her fault. At that time, the vaccine trucks blow up, which makes Leon, Claire and Angela investigate. They meet up with Ron and Frederic and Claire tells them that she thinks Curtis Miller might be the terrorist. Eventually Claire heads to WilPharma with Frederic. After hearing a conversation between Frederic and Ron, she learned that the G-virus was being researched there, just as Frederic had to go fix the server. As she called Leon, a time bomb was set off, causing a shard of glass to embed itself within her leg, severely affecting her mobility. Leon found Claire, helped her get to an elevator which would lead to her escape and hands her his backup gun. Instead of leaving, Claire found the control room and tried to help Leon and Angela escape from Curtis, who had mutated due to a self-injection of the G-virus. Once Curtis was disposed of, the three survivors meet up outside along with Ron. Claire finds out that Frederic was behind the whole incident at the airport. Leon, Claire and Angela went to arrest Frederic Downing, who had a sample of the G-Virus with him. Angela arrests Frederic, and the cops come and take over the rest of the situation. The next day, Leon and Claire met up with Angela. They told Angela about Frederic's plans and that her brother Curtis was innocent. With the threat of any further outbreaks temporarily subdued, Leon and Claire hope to meet again under more normal circumstances. Leon rushes off to his next mission in a helicopter whilst Claire decides to leave with Rani and Aunt in their vehicle. Personality and Relationships She is the quick witted, strong-willed younger sister of Chris Redfield. Claire also develops very close relationships with other characters like Leon, Steve, Sherry, and Rani to name a few. She is also very close to her older brother; Chris. Claire is very much a tomboy, but she has some traits that make her more girly than she appears. In ''Darkside Chronicles, Claire mentions she is scared of spiders and cockroaches. Claire is also one of the few characters to show fear in the series. In Code: Veronica, Claire scampers around when she sees zombies for the first time, and shows fear of hunters in Darkside Chronicles. Claire is very emotional, and one of only two characters to be shown crying in the series. Look Alikes Some people didn't believe in this and here will it remain! Minecraft Claire If You Care Enough. Gallery Clairesbutt.png|Classic Acting. GreatScoreCV.PNG|CV Only Suit. 1336886925_bhcv01_37.jpg|Manga. pairCV.jpg|Cosplay So Who Cares. c3.png|Teaming Up With Hunk In Her Dreams. MyResidentEvil2figures.JPG|Toys You Know. claireredfield-degeneration.jpg|Yes. claireredfield-veronica-merc.jpg|Why Yes. ee7aa00e1bc8a439b6a4c32689831f65.jpg|Your Free Time Claire.... claire_redfield_____french_maid_1.jpg|Maid. legsclaire_redfield _1.jpg|Yes and Theres A Bigger One. claire_redfield_by_captive2d-d3jbz9v_1.jpg|Bondage. 533957422.jpg|I don't know. Claire_Redfield_Plush_Doll_.jpg|Doll. a_crea01.jpg|They Care Too. clairegroundstomp.jpg|POW. Claireeeeee_Redfield .jpg|Hmmmmm. tumblr_miv4g1pIFR1rkgzepo2_r1_1280.png|Nice Legs. 81856b997b2fad6b0d7638d34f4c6e06.jpg|Could Happen. Degeneration___Claire_Redfield_by_ItazuraButterfly_1.png|Yeah Babe. recvx_2_640w.jpg|Cheap I know. are_you_ready___claire.jpg|Weak To The Knees. re_claire_redfield_pag_3_by_mangrowing-d47b7jp.png|Yeah Yes Yep. tumblr_miv4g1pIFR1rkgzepo1_r1_1280.png|Leon and Claire. tumblr_miv4g1pIFR1rkgzepo3_r1_1280.png|Upside Down. tumblr_miv4g1pIFR1rkgzepo4_r1_1280.png|Gimme. claire_redfield_by_knight_alui-d3h7xu3.jpg|Claire In Ink. tumblr_lluadztkdk1qj60reo1_500.jpg|Claire's Face. claire__battlesuit_black_by_littlemisswesker-d4e03g7.png|Claire Battle Suit. claire_redfield_and_lara_croft_by_mangrowing-d47ram3.png|Canon Yes. claire_redfield_facepalm_by_shiro_redfield-d3llcca.jpg|Over At That Other Wiki. ClaireJapan.jpg|Yes and Hot. Claire_Redfield_Coloured_by_Yoshifan1993.jpg|Well Well. 599994 - Claire_Redfield Jill_Valentine Rastifan Resident_Evil.jpg|Yeah and????? claire_redfield_mercenaries_3d_by_vicky_redfield-d4zom0d.jpg|Specs. 591501753.jpg|So What. tumblr_lemftq19M71qe1li6o1_500.jpg|Here Here. tumblr_lje8wmxoC81qae1kxo1_500.jpg|Cool. CookingClaireRedfield.jpg|Claire Also Likes Cooking Dinner. claire___request_by_zombie4pie-d48kqey.jpg|Day Out. __Leon___Claire___by_shinolover55.jpg|Duo. so_did_i_make_you_happy__by_angeljasiel-d4eigj8.jpg|3DS Game. Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Office Worker Category:Motorbiking Category:Friend Of Leon Category:Big Butt Category:Red Hair Category:Red Category:Jean Wearer Category:Coffee Drinker Category:Puzzle Woman Category:Hot Woman Category:Model Category:Reptilian Category:Resident Evil Code Veronica Category:Resident Evil 2 Category:Mistress Category:Resident Evil Revelations 2